


Ivy the Shota Eater

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foreskin Play, Height Differences, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Snowballing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: This was a Discord prompt handed to me by a friend who wishes to be anonymous and they wanted me to write a story about Ivy taking a shota off the streets and making him her pet.





	Ivy the Shota Eater

It is a very late night out in the streets of London where a young boy with long and luscious black hair, hazel eyes and very feminine physique by the name of Nicholas could be seen running from a mysterious woman. "I-I have to f-f-find a place to hide...", Nicholas said. As he ran, the sound of the woman's high heels could heard slowly chasing after him. "You won't be able to run and hide from me, my pet.", the mysterious woman spoke in a thick and syrupy British accent as she chased him.

Nicholas ran and ran until he ran into a dead end. "Oh no, I'm trapped!", he said, realizing that he was cornered. " How right you are, my pet.", the mysterious woman said, finally catching up to him. "Now, don't run and I might just take it easy on you, little one."

Fearing for the worst, Nicholas attempted to make another run for it. "Oho, I see you don't want me to take it easy on you. Fufufufufu...", the mysterious woman said as she let out a haughty laugh before quickly chopping him on the neck, knocking out the small black haired boy and carrying him away into the darkness of the night.

Hours later, Nicholas finally came to. When he woke up, he noticed two things: one of those things was that he had on no clothes and he had a dog collar around his neck. The other, was that he was in a very large bed in a very large and spacious room. "Where am I?", the small black haired boy wondered as he looked around. " You're in my home: the Valentine Mansion, my pet.", a voice spoke: one that was very familiar to Nicholas.

"W-who said that?", the small black haired boy asked, that fear from when was running away from the mysterious woman coming back to him. Looking around, he discovered the source of the voice: a tall woman with short white hair with a bang covering her left eye, wide child-birthing hips, massive tits, a slightly chubby midsection, a plump set of dick sucking lips, and an enormous pair of thighs and a fat ass.

"Who are you?", Nicholas asked the woman. "I am Ivy Valentine. But you can call me Mistress.", the woman now identified as Ivy said as her thick and syrupy British accent emphasized the word mistress.

The gears inside Nicholas's mind began to spin and turn as began to process Ivy's words. "Perhaps you are wondering why chose you to be my pet, little one.", the white haired woman spoke as she was reading the black haired boy's mind. "Y-yes, Mistress.", Nicholas said as he gave a small nod, causing Ivy to smile at the boy catching on very quickly.

"Over the years, I've seen...some interesting things happening during my travels.", Ivy spoke. "W-what do you mean by interesting?", Nicholas asked nervously. "I saw prostitutes taking the virginity of cute delicious boys like you.", Ivy said as she began to strip off her clothes, revealing her fully nude body to the small black haired boy. "It shaped my tastes for years to come.", she spoke as climbed on top of her pet's body, her blue eyes looking deeply into his hazel eyes with lust.

"Why are you looking at me li-", Nicholas began before Ivy suddenly captured his soft lips with a soul stealing kiss, her tongue roughly exploring his mouth causing him to melt into the kiss. As she made out with the small black haired boy, Ivy began to play with his nipples. Pulling away from his lips, the white haired woman could only smirk at how her pet was reacting to her touch as he gained an erection. 'He must be at least six inches.', Ivy thought, licking her lips at the sight of Nicholas's foreskin covered cock standing at attention.

Shifting her body around, Ivy positioned her fat white ass in Nicholas's face. "What are you doing, Mistress?", the small black haired boy asked. "Remember how I told you, if you didn't run away from me that I would possibly take it easy on you?", the voluptuous white haired woman said. Nicholas nodded as he remembered what she said to him. "This is your punishment for trying to run away from your mistress.", Ivy said as she spread her ass cheeks before she smothered the small black haired boy's face with her huge ass.

Nicholas's face was barely an inch away from Ivy's vibrantly pink anus. "Worship your Mistress's arse, like the good pet I know you are.", the white haired woman said as she basically forced his face into her huge white ass, his nose directly pressed up to her asshole. The small black haired boy began smelling her anus, the scent of flowery soaps and her natural feminine musk immediately assaulted his nose. "Does it smell good, my pet?", Ivy asked Nicholas. "Yes, Mistress.", he replied as he continued to smell her ass, his six inch cock remaining just as hard as ever as a bead of pre-cum leaked from the slit.

"Good, because my scent is all you'll know for the rest of your life, pet.", Ivy said as she let out a haughty laugh as she grabbed Nicholas by his long and luscious black hair and made him motorboat her ass. Getting off of his face, Ivy slithered her way down to the lower half of his body. "Amazing...", she uttered as she became wetter and intoxicated by the strong and musky scent of his cock.

"Don't worry, my pet.", Ivy cooed as her hot breath blew on the small black haired boy's member. "By the time I'm done with you: your mind, body and soul will be made to serve me and my every desire.", she said as she slowly took his cock into her mouth, causing Nicholas to let out a slight cry from the sensitivity he felt from the white haired woman peeling his foreskin back with her teeth. Pulling away from his cock, Ivy could only lick her lips as she marveled at the amount of smegma that was hidden underneath his foreskin.

"I guess you haven't been taught to properly clean here.", Ivy teased the small black haired boy. "Fufufufufu...don't worry, my pet: I'll eat your dick-cheese.", she said as her hot saliva poured onto his dick. She then took the head of his cock into her mouth and used her tongue to lap it up. Pulling away from his cock, Ivy showed Nicholas all of the smegma that she lapped up before swallowing it. "Delicious, I wonder if your semen tastes as good as your dick-cheese.", Ivy said before taking his cock back into her mouth.

Ivy gave a throaty moan around Nicholas's six inch cock in her mouth. Slowly lifting her head up, she sent the boy a sultry wink before taking it deeper down her throat. The small black haired boy really wanted to take a small bit of charge in the pleasure he was recieving, but he refrained from doing so as he was afraid of punishment from his Mistress. Shivers ran up and down Nicholas's spine as Ivy's skilled tongue licked his shaft. Her hot tongue covered it with a saliva as she took his member deeper with each rough bob.

Seeing Nicholas at wits end, Ivy pulled free from his cock and began to stroke him off. "I'm starting to feel weird, Mistress.", the small black haired boy cried out as he felt that he was gonna burst any minute. "You're going to cum soon, my pet?", the white haired woman said, as she stroked his six inch dick faster before taking it back into her mouth and trapping his head of cock between her lips. Ivy's tongue playfully lashed the underside of his cock as she brought Nicholas to the brink of orgasm. It wasn’t long before his cock began to twitch and pulse within his Mistress's mouth. The entire time, Ivy kept her eyes locked on to his, devouring the sight of his body writhing beneath her. The small black haired boy was startled from his reverie by her sticking her middle finger into his ass, rapidly thrusting it in and out.

Letting out a slight yelp from Ivy stimulating his anus, the small black haired boy came in Ivy's mouth: his body almost shutting down in the process. Slithering her way back up to him, the white haired woman kissed the boy once more. As she deeply kissed him, Nicholas noticed that something bittersweet made its way into his mouth. Realizing it was his own semen, he was too high from his orgasm to care and continued on with the kiss, tasting himself in the process. Eventually Ivy broke the kiss, as she wanted to experience his cock with her lower mouth.

Positioning her sopping wet cunt against the small black haired boy's cock, glistening with saliva and cum, Ivy lowered herself until she felt it poking and prodding against her entrance. Smirking at Nicholas, the white haired woman began to roll her hips back and forth to tease him by rubbing her pussy lips against his six inch cock without actually letting him penetrate her. "I hope you're ready to lose your virginity, my pet.", Ivy said as she dropped down as she slowly took the head of his penis into her pussy. The white haired woman plunged down on his throbbing member to the base, causing Nicholas to moan from the vibrations of her inner walls as he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm.

Taking in the look of absolute pleasure on the small black haired boy's face, Ivy began to move her hips very slowly. Placing her hands on Nicholas's small chest, she rode him at a gentle and controlled pace. "Do you like my pussy, my pet?", Ivy asked as she changed to a faster pace. "Y-Yes, Mistress.", the small black haired boy groaned. Ivy grinned at Nicholas's praise and then raised her hips and shifted into a squatting position with her hands on her knees. "Just a little bit longer, and you'll fully broken in. Fufufufufu...", the white haired woman laughed as she rapidly bounced off and on his six inch cock like some cheap whore.

Moaning shamelessly, Ivy was practically drunk off of dominating the small black haired boy. The sounds of their sweat soaked flesh smacking together only increased the heat between the two. Seeing the pleasure racked face of Nicholas, Ivy was certain that he was fully broken in. "Mistress, I'm cumming.", he cried out. Hearing his cries, the white haired woman's thrusts became more ferocious and erratic. Each one feeling more intense than before.

"Cum for me, my pet. Cum inside of your Mistress!", Ivy growled, still riding the small black haired boy like some kind of wild beast in heat. "Mistress!", Nicholas cried as his cock fired his thick seed into Ivy's hungry womb. The small black haired boy to continue to cum as he could inside of his mistress until he couldn't cum anymore. Ivy's body then collapsed on top of Nicholas's. Remaining on top of him, she claimed his lips with another soul searing kiss. Her slick tongue wormed its way into his mouth and battered his down during the kiss, before ending with a bite on his lower lip.

As Nicholas slowly faded out of consciousness, Ivy gave a smile and placed a finger into his mouth. "Fufufufufu...now you're fully broken in, my pet. I'm going to have so much fun with you.", she said letting out a haughty chuckle.


End file.
